So Which One is Mommy?
by WhiteWolfCub
Summary: [Hey Remus? So...which one is mommy? Sirius asked. Cause it is not going to be me!]Remus is pregnant, not having the knowledge that werewolves could. Now, Voldemort has set his sights on him and Sirius, bringing them into a world of trouble.


**Author: **WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance  
**Category: **Harry Potter  
**Warnings: **Slash between Sirius/Remus, Mpreg, and swearing.  
**Summary: **Sirius and Remus had become a couple, becoming intimate in their seventh year. Of course, in the heat of passion, they never think about the consequences.

**Notes: **I know I said that I would continue this after Demon Obsession was done but…I just felt like jumping onto the HP bandwagon. (grin) Does anyone else think that Teddy Lupin is like, the best character ever (aside from Remus and Sirius)? (squeal) I love him so much, although we never really even get to hear from him. Anyway, this is a rewritten version of the first chapter, and some of you have been asking about it. I'm not too sure, but two people have to doink before a baby comes, and that is basically the first chapter. I won't go into the sex scene though, because I suck. This new version will only have nine chapters (actually eleven for the epilogue and prologue) because each chapter is one month. Shorter story, but longer chapters -kinda like my Demon Obsession's long chapters.

Gaspeth! On with the story!

---Prologue---

It was a nice day, if Remus Lupin were to be perfectly honest, staring out into the vast blue sky through one of the opened windows in History of Magic. Normally, he would have been paying attention, but it was too nice of a day. Remus sighed, placing his head in his folded arms on the desk, mimicking Sirius' position next to him. The older boy had fallen asleep a while ago, about ten minutes into the class, and hadn't showed signs of awakening. Remus had been worried that morning, and not because he had all the dull classes that day, but because of the very fact it was a splendidly beautiful day.

Sirius and James were restless on days like these, but Remus guessed it was just in their nature. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Sirius had behaved himself all through the morning, and Remus was hoping it would last through the afternoon. It was their seventh year -the last and final one. Remus blushed suddenly, ducking his head even further into the crook of his arm.

Sirius said he wanted to mate a couple weeks back.

Sirius saying he wanted to mate meant that they would go all the way in their relationship.

Sirius sounded oh so confident when he proclaimed his undying love.

Remus had sounded excited himself (though he suspected Moony was pleased with the prospect of a mate and that happiness bubbled over to add to his own) and told Sirius that they should do it when it was a pleasant day. Imagine the last few weeks being rainy and cloudy, only to brighten up on March first. March wasn't known for being the best, so Remus smiled when he woke up that day to find birds chirping happily outside the boy's dormitory window.

Sirius himself had been leaving lingering touches all day to go along with the heated stares. Remus suspected what he was thinking about and the young werewolf suddenly had a feeling James knew too. The messy haired boy had left them to themselves all day, winking every once in a while when he noticed that Remus had looked his way.

_Then again, _Remus thought dryly. _James had been on cloud nine for a couple months now, ever since Lily gave him a chance._

Remus was rather fond of Lily himself, them being study partners and all. He finally begged her to give James a chance, because frankly, Sirius and he were plain sick of his obnoxious lovey-dovey ways. Imagine that Hogsmeade weekend she asked him out and James was left with a rather nasty bump when he passed out in complete and total shock.

Remus grumbled pathetically and lifted his head again. He could hear snippets of the goblin wars being droned into their ears, but he tuned it out again, instead opting to stare at the top of Sirius' head.

_I wonder if he'll be on top, _Remus suddenly thought curiously. _Maybe, he'll be too nervous and let me have a go at it. Being on bottom doesn't seem like such a bad thing though. Moony is rather submissive to Padfoot, so maybe things will just work out on their own. I kind of don't want to do any work anyway. _

A light snort brought him from his thoughts, and he saw Sirius change position, his head brought out of its little holding place and facing Remus. His eyes were still closed, hiding blue grey eyes underneath, and his mouth was hanging open just slightly, his breath coming out even and strong.

Remus sighed heavily. _Is he…I don't know, gaining strength for tonight? Does he even remember what I said? Ugh, just thinking about it is making me nervous and horny, not a good combination. _

All too soon, class had been dismissed, and groggy students got up slowly, picking up their book bags and leaving for their free time. Most of the students hadn't even bothered unpacking their stuff for History of Magic.

"Hey Moony, are you ready to go?" A voice asked in his ear. Remus jumped up and looked around, seeing James and Peter waiting for them.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah, hold on," Remus answered quickly, shaking Sirius lightly. "Come on Pads, wake up now."

"I like it like that," Sirius practically purred, grinning widely. "Oh yeah…yeah…"

"How Sirius can get aroused in this class I will never know," Peter commented lightly, and James put his hands on his hips, clearly annoyed.

"Come on Padfoot, this is the last class and I am very anxious to get back to Lily in the common room," James said, whapping the black haired boy on the head with Remus' notebook. Remus made a strange indignant sound, but gave up on it and stood up, packing his things away.

"Work it Remmy," Sirius muttered in his sleep. Remus blushed, packing his things at a much faster pace, ignoring James and Peter's perverted grins.

"'Work it Remus, work it,'" Peter cooed, raising his voice an octave higher. "Oh baby!"

Remus turned away from him, and briefly noticed James' large grin before going to wake Sirius up again.

"Wake up you toe rag," Remus snapped, slightly irritated and embarrassed. Sirus gave a snort and sat up straight, blinking rapidly to clear his vision.

"Is it Christmas?" He asked, almost a little too stupidly.

James and Peter burst into laughter, but Remus only groaned, picking Sirius up and handing him his book bag. "Come on you lazy mutt, time to go," Remus said, pushing the taller boy along without much grace from the other. Sirius was still trying to collect his bearings, but as soon as Peter mentioned food, he woke up.

"Thank the stars! I'm starving!" He exclaimed happily. Remus only rolled his eyes.

"Because sleeping really takes a lot out of a person," he said sarcastically, walking in between his boyfriend and Peter, James on the far outside.

"Not in a good mood Rem?" Sirius asked, but he was asking something deeper. Remus looked at him closely and smiled sweetly, grabbing Sirius' hand and squeezing it.

"I'm a little tired, but my nerves are up in flames," he sighed wistfully. He felt pressure being returned to his hand, and he felt Sirius' warm breath near his ear, whispering an assurance before pulling back. James and Peter didn't notice; too busy chatting about something else to care. Remus shook his head, reaching up and kissing Sirius gently on the cheek. "Don't worry about me so much -I really can't for tonight."

Sirius blushed at the obvious reminder, and took Remus' hand in his own again. Turning to look at him, he smiled. "Neither can I Remmy, neither can I."

---OOO---

"That one looks like a stag."

"Everything looks like a stag to you Jamie."

"That one looks like a deformed piece of steak, raw and bloody."

"I'm a little disturbed by your imagery Moon," Peter said, tagging Remus gently on the shoulder, where the young lycanthrope grinned toothily at him. James continued to point out all the different shapes and Sirius snickered, chatting away with him.

After History of Magic, the boys had decided to skip lunch and go outside instead, since it was such a beautiful day. Remus had been overjoyed when Peter and Sirius finally agreed to come with him and James, leaving the idea that they could go to the kitchens later. The four of them were seated under their favorite tree by the lake, identifying clouds and occasionally changing a Slytherin's hair bubble gum pink.

"Say Remus, you and Sirius have been cozier than usual," Peter said, nudging the boy on the shoulder. "What's up, planning a make out session or something?"

"Or something," Remus agreed.

"I'm one of your best mates Moony, you can tell me anything," Peter said, leaning forward to look into deep amber eyes. He would never admit it, but he had always thought Remus' eyes were beautiful and unique. Most everyone did for that matter -even James, whom was hopelessly in love with Lily Evans. Peter loved to make Remus laugh as well, because when he did, those amber eyes would sparkle. The pudgy young Gryffindor nodded to Remus, who was looking at him closely.

"Um, well, promise not to tell," Remus dropped his voice, leaning towards Peter a bit. "Sirius asked me something about a couple weeks back. He -er, well he asked me if he wanted to mate with me."

Peter stared at him blankly. "I'm not following," he said.

Remus smacked his forehead a bit, glancing back at the other two laughing away before turning back, voice even lower so Peter had to scoot forward. "It's basically asking for marriage, but with no divorce," he said hurriedly. "Anyway, I said we could do it on a nice day and, well look at the conditions now."

Peter's brown eyes widened a bit. "You mean, you guys are sealing the deal?" He asked. "Sirius, mister playboy wanted the life long commitment?"

Remus blushed but nodded, a slight smile forming. "Yep, he had been seriously into the relationship since last year, and even took it slow for me," Remus sounded pretty pleased.

Peter smiled at him. "How do you 'mate' anyway?" He asked. Remus froze, unfroze, blushed even deeper, and managed to blink before turning to Peter again. The pudgy boy also blinked, confused by the sudden change in state when something clicked in the back of his mind. Were they going to…?

"Well, we kinda have to…um, do it," Remus whispered in a rush.

Peter felt his face heating up as well, and all he could manage was a thumbs up. He really did care for Remus, but he cared for all of his friends too. It was just…Remus had always been weak for the longest time when they all first became friends, so Peter and Sirius and James all protected him. Peter made it his duty to see Remus happy, and so, if this is what would do it, than Peter would support him -no matter how embarrassing it may be. "I hope it goes well then," Peter whispered in return, smiling. "Hopefully Sirius won't screw it up."

Remus studied Peter for the longest time, before grinning and nodding as well. "Thank you Wormtail, that means a lot," he said. "They say that once a werewolf mates, the transformations will become more painful though, because usually they mate with other humans -humans who can't risk being bitten. However, with Sirius as an animangus, I think it will be even less painful."

"Then I'm happy for you," Peter said, clapping him on the back.

"I am too," Remus sighed in return.

---OOO---

"So you and Moony huh?"

"What are you on about now Prongs?" Sirius grumbled, throwing his book bag onto his bed without any second thought. Remus and Peter had gone for the library so they could get their essays done. Sirius didn't even want to think about those death things, now that he was so nervous and afraid. He scowled to himself.

Being afraid wasn't something Sirius Black felt often, and it made him even more nervous to know why he was afraid. It was ridiculous after all; he had had sex before, with both boys and girls before he got together with Remus. It was just…a casual fuck was all he ever had, nothing intimate, nothing that would be a worthwhile event. If he screwed this up, then the mating would go all wrong, and then it would be _his fault. _He sighed, slumping onto the bed in a way that was more painful than graceful.

"Moony has you all in a stir again," James said from behind him. "He's rather good at that, I have to admit."

"Sod off Prongs," Sirius mumbled, turning around to lie on his back. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh but I do," James grinned, coming to stand directly beside his bed. "You and Moony probably have one hell of a date tonight, and you're afraid you're gonna blow it." James was expecting to be snapped at again, but Sirius only sighed and rolled around to face him.

"Something like that," he replied after a while. "Something like…mating I suppose, and let me tell you Prongs, I'd rather have that date than this."

James was silent, staring at his friend with almost a look of shock. "You and Moon are gonna have sex tonight?" He asked, rather dumbly.

Sirius gave a muffled nodded, seeing as he turned back onto his stomach. "If I screw this one up," Sirius said, lifting his head up. "The mating will go all wrong and I will be the one responsible."

"So you've claimed top position then?" James asked, mind still slow.

"What the hell-? Of course I'm on top you moron! Have you _seen _Moony around Padfoot?" Sirius said heatedly, jumping up to face James. "This is a one way ticket to disaster Prongs! I always screw up when it comes to him."

"So…you don't want to mate now?" James asked slowly.

Sirius shook his head. "I'm scared alright, and I've never really been scared. Maybe I should just call this whole thing off."

"You're a prick if you do that to him," James said softly, sitting down next to Sirius. "If he agreed to it, then he must be seriously into you -though I still don't see the attraction. Obviously you never loved those other blokes you did it with, but you love Moony right? Padfoot does too, so just don't worry about it."

Sirius was silent for a moment. "You're an idiot James," he muttered fondly.

"A damn helpful, sexy idiot Pads," James said in reply.

---OOO---

"They left us to go sleep in the common room," Remus muttered distractedly, playing with a fold on Sirius' bed nervously. "I'm thinking that they both know and want to give us some privacy."

Sirius nodded mutely, trying to work off his tie with shaky fingers. _This is ridiculous Black, snap out of it, _Sirius thought to himself. _You've done this before, and he must be just as nervous as you, so don't make him feel even more so when he sees you with shaky fingers._

"Sirius are you alright?" Remus asked.

"Fine," Sirius responded quickly, almost a little too quickly. "I'm just fine Moony, so just relax."

_Just relax Black; you can do this, _he thought. _Remus doesn't sound nervous, so you shouldn't either._

"No you aren't fine," a soft whisper next to his ear startled him, and he swerved quickly to see Remus smiling at him. "You're nervous, that much is obvious, but…I trust you okay? Moony trusts you too, so you don't have anything to be frightened over."

Sirius breathed out the air he didn't know he was holding and grabbed the smaller boy gently by the shoulders, guiding him back to the bed slowly. Leaning over him, Sirius whispered, softly: "Forgive me if anything happens Remus. Forgive me, and please accept me."

"Idiot," Remus murmured back, drawing him forward again. "Nothing will happen, nothing at all."

---OOO---

James wrapped his pathetic little blanket around him tighter. He didn't know why he did favors for those two, considering it meant him getting a horrible night sleep. Peter was already fast asleep, and he couldn't hear any pleasure moans, meaning at _least _the two love birds remembered to put up a silencing charm. Shouldering the sheet like blanket around him further, James grumbled a curse at the two and fell asleep.

Sirius was probably still too nervous to do anything, anyway.

---**TBC---**

Additional Notes:

Okay, I'm making Peter likeable, because I think he really did care about his friends back when they were in school. However, he wasn't as brave, and so maybe the Death Eaters staked him out and threatened him until he joined...I don't know, but just go with it.

Man, I can't believe I actually got around to writing this after all before Demon Obsession was through. Rewriting the prologue was hard, because even though there isn't much done in the prologue, one can never be too sure when starting things off on a story. Okay, this story will somewhat fit book seven as well, so don't worry about that. By the way, Teddy Lupin can do much better than Victoire; I think he is one of those characters that would be happy on his own. I love Teddy! Also, people who already reviewed can't review again, so if you want to comment that badly, leave an email or something. On another note (and I swear my A/N's won't this long in future chapters), some things will be changed in order to go along with the new (okay, not new, but revised) plotline. (wink) Hope you liked it!

I'm watching my small female cat hump my larger female cat. 'Tis interesting.

**Next Chapter: **_It was ridiculous; a male getting pregnant! How stupid! However, looking at Madam Pomfrey, Remus had never felt surer of something in his life._


End file.
